Promises (Book One of Five)
by violet561
Summary: A series based on the OTLT characters Todd and Tea Manning.
1. Promises - Part One

© COPYRIGHT BY violet561, 2001. This work of fiction is not affiliated with ABC Daytime and is not endorsed by

them. The characters, cities, and settings are all copyrighted by ABC Daytime. 

**PROMISES-PART ONE**

Todd is staring out the penthouse window. He leans his head against the window and closes his eyes.He feels a gentle touch on his shoulder and turns to see Tea smiling at him. Sighing he puts his arm around her and draws her close to him. He feels so complete with her in his arms.Tea rests her head against Todd's chest thinking to her self that she is so lucky. Thank god she had believed in Todd. Viki had said if Todd had enough support that he just might be okay and sure enough, Todd was starting to appear sometimes. She cannot forget the first time she realized it was _really_ Todd and not some alter, her heart just stopped for a second looking at him. 

Todd wonders what Tea is thinking about. She is such a puzzle to him sometimes but by some miracle she is still here.He had finally convinced the court psychiatrist that he really had DID.He pretended to let out "_Pete" _and man did that ever do the job. That stupid quack was still shakin in his boots. All the charges had been dropped so he didn't have to worry about jail anymore and he had let Max buy the Sun in exchange for the tape; a tape that he burned on the spot. He would find a way to get the Sun back, make no mistake. That was _his_ paper and no one else's. He had also started to sometimes act like just himself, what a relief. He wasn't sure what Tea would do; she seemed kind of fond of Rod. Smiling, he had to contain himself not to burst into laughter. Just thinking of the first time he had introduced Rod to her, he had never seen her move that fast. 

Tea senses that Todd is laughing somehow. She looks up at him smiling

"What is it?"

Todd shakes his head trying to look serious "Nothing.... " And starts to laugh, but realizing he can't explain, decides to use Rod for the moment.

"Ah..._there she is_..."

Tea leans back "Hi Rod"

Todd leans forward and begins nibbling on her neck " Never a finer feast. Such beauty. It is, how do you say..._exquisite_.... no?"

Tea affectionately pushes him away

"Look Rod.... I've told you that my heart belongs to one man and one man only and _that_ is Todd."

Looking at her seductively "Who said anything about your heart. He can have that..." pulling her to him again " and I my sweet, will take _the rest_"

Tea is laughing at the look on his face.

"Seriously Rod. I've told you before. Not just my heart, _all_ of me is Todd's"

Puffing out his chest Todd says, " He is not man enough for a woman like you. Come...come to me."

Tea holds up her hand "Well, he was certainly _more_ than man enough last night."

Todd turns his head away quickly to hide his expression and turns back to her.

"What was that you were saying about last night?"

Tea's eyes shimmer with delight "Todd?"

Grinning, "Who else would I be? Oh, guess that's a stupid question..."

"Oh Todd, I've _missed_ you"

Todd pulls her into his arms thinking "_not much longer_, _just hang in there and we'll all be home free_". Viki...Sam.... no one would _ever_ have to know. Blair had Sam now, so she was happy, and Tea was here… _just a little bit longer_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Club Indigo Max watches Blair and Sam from across the room. _It makes him sick_. Look at her hanging all over him. Frowning and turning away he thinks to himself, well now isn't everyone just _so _happy.Blair had chosen Sam. Todd had gotten away with _everything_.And what do _I_ have? _Nothing_. He never really wanted the Sun, he wanted Blair, and from what he could see Todd certainly had not lived up to his end of the deal. The deal was Todd would sell him his paper and help him get Blair. From conversations he had with Blair it seemed as though Todd hadn't done a damn thing but push Sam and Blair closer.Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a small cassette. Tapping it on the counter he is really glad he made an extra copy. _Let's just see how happy everyone will be now_? Smiling he quietly walks out of Club Indigo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tea sneaks out of the bedroom carefully so as not to wake Todd. He is sleeping so deeply and peacefully. Taking one last look at him she tiptoes down the stairs and starts on her way to the kitchen to get something to drink. As she passes the entrance there is a knock on the door. Puzzled Tea checks her watch., _what on earth_?Who would be dropping by at this hour?Tea hesitantly opens the door peaking through carefully and is startled to see Max there.

She whispers, "Max - what are you doing here?"

She notices that he seems to be swaying slightly and then the strong odor of liquor hits her and she wrinkles her nose " Gee Max, had a few too many?"

Laughing bitterly Max bumps forward into the door " Nope, a few too _little_."

Frowning Tea says, " I think you'd better go Max.. I can call a cab for you "

Shaking his head back and forth "Naaaaa...I think you might want to listen to something..."

Looking perplexed, Tea tries to close the door but Max pushes his way past her and walks into the penthouse and loudly declares "So where does **_Tom, Dick and Harry_** keep the booze?"

Tea looks frantically up the stairs and frantically whispers "Todd is sleeping.... shhhh. Keep it down Max. Look it's obvious you've had way too much to drink."

Max throws his head back laughing, " No way Tea, I haven't had enough. Actually you might want a drink or two or maybe a thousand after this..." and he pulls out the cassette.

Looking completely exasperated Tea says, " Why on earth would I want to listen to that Max. What's going on?"

Max stumbles forward and places the tape on the coffee table. He staggers to the front door and looks back at Tea, " Tell Mr. D-I-D up there Merry Christmas.... Happy New Year...have a great life..." he stops for a moment and looks at Tea sadly " I'm sorry...this _isn't _about you...sorry..." and he sways out the door.

Totally bewildered, Tea follows him to close the door behind him. She turns to look at the cassette on the coffee table. _What could be on there_? What had Max so upset and what did it all have to do with _Todd_?

Tea walks over and picks it up and is dismayed by the feeling that comes over her as she touches it. She looks over at the stereo. S_hould_ she wake Todd so he could listen too? He was sleeping so peacefully, not something he did very often.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Todd is tossing and turning in his bed. Sweat is forming tiny droplets on his forehead and his breathing is shallow and forced. The same dream _again…_

_The looming dark figure ...who is it?He is running and running but doesn't seem to be getting anywhere...where is he running to? He wants to wake up but it is like he is drowning and can't breathe. In his dream he keeps looking back to see if IT has caught up with him yet...he sees a light ahead...a tiny glimmering beacon of light in the darkness and a small figure highlighted there.That's it! If he can just get there in time.... if only he can run fast enough. He feels something pulling at his heels and the light ahead is fading.... no....no don't go. Looking back he sees the evil grin of Peter Manning as he feels his feet being pulled from beneath him. He starts screaming and yelling, " Get away...get away..." he is on the ground and Peter climbs on top… _

Gasping for air, Todd struggles through the fog of his nightmare and sits up. He sees Tea on the bed beside him looking extremely concerned.

"Todd..._my god_. Todd, are you okay? Y_ou were screaming_...."

Todd covers his face to hide the tears on his face and Tea pulls them away.

"It's okay Todd. It was just a dream. "

Todd looks at her and abruptly turns away and lies on the bed.

Tea climbs up on the bed and lays beside him " Oh _no_ you don't. You're not alone anymore."

Todd turns back towards her unable to hide his fear.... unable to pretend he was anyone else.

"Tea...I hate it. I - I just _hate_ it..."

Tea snuggles in closer holding him tightly "It's okay, we've got each other." looking at him seriously " _Always_...we've got each other… _right_?"

Todd closes his eyes and says, "You'll never leave.... will you?"

Shaking her head Tea says "_Never_...."

"Promise?"

Nodding Tea smiles " _Promise_."

Todd starts to drift back to sleep cradling Tea in his arms.

Tea is soon drowsy and as she drifts away vaguely thinks of the tape and decides it can wait until tomorrow.


	2. Promises - Part Two

PROMISES-PART TWO

** **

** **

Drifting and floating in a softly changing haze of memories Tea tosses and turns amongst the tangled sheets of her bed. She reaches over and feels her hand touching warm skin. Startled she awakens to see Todd beside her. His hair still appears damp from the terrors in his sleep.Conflicting emotions struggle within Tea as she looks at Todd.Fear and worry that he will never get well combined with such an overwhelming feeling of love that it is hard to breath. _Who_ would he be when he awakes?

Lovable, goofy Tom, the Italian stallion Rod.... her own _real_ Todd? Or taking a deep breath..._Pete_. She tentatively untangles herself from the sheets so as not to wake Todd. She silently slips out of the bed and tiptoes around it to go to the bathroom. As she passes Todd he reaches out and grabs her hand. 

"Where are you going?"

Gasping from surprise Tea looks down at him and sees his exaggerated eyebrow movements and she gives a wry little laugh.

"Good morning _Rod_"

Todd starts kissing her hand all over trying to pull her into the bed with him.

Trying to remain serious Tea struggles halfheartedly

"Rod, you know how I feel about this. Come on let go...."

"Ah, but how does one let go of beauty such as yours.... I will _die _without you..." with a wicked grin " I _must _have you ...**_now_**"

Tea starts laughing in earnest at his ridiculous expression and is pulled directly on top of him.

Looking very pleased with himself he says, " Now I have you just where I want you."

Tea is unnerved by her close proximity to Todd combined with their current state of undress and it takes every bit of her will power to pull away from him. 

Slightly breathless and with flushed cheeks Tea says, " We have an agreement Rod. You know that I..."

Todd sits up and quickly steals a kiss. He sits back and looks defiant and very proud of himself.

Tea looks hesitant and then swiftly pulls away and stands up.

"Sam and Viki are going to be here any minute now Rodd. I have to get dressed and so should you."

With an amused smile Todd says "Do you need any help cara mia?"

Shaking her head Tea backs away towards the bathroom

"I...ah...no, I can manage quite fine all by myself thank-you."

Todd slowly stands up letting the sheets fall away and Tea's mouth falls open. Todd starts to walk towards her, which propels her into furious movement towards the bathroom. She quickly runs into the bathroom and closes the door behind her trying to catch her breath and regain her lost senses.

Todd smiles to himself and starts to get dressed. He looks at the closed bathroom door and once again thinks to himself.... _not much longer_.... not much longer and this game would be over. He could reclaim his life and finally begin to live. Live in a way he had never thought possible.

A few minutes later Tea peeks out from behind the bathroom door and sees that the coast is clear. She briskly walks into the bedroom and suddenly Todd jumps out from behind the door she just opened.

Gasping Tea yells, "Todd, you scared the hell out of me!"

With a bashful smile he replies, "Sorry, I just wanted to make you laugh. I-I like it when you laugh. You're so pretty when you're happy."

Looking remorseful for yelling Tea says "_Tom_...good morning. I'm not really upset. You just startled me, that's all."

Shuffling his feet back and forth Todd smiles "Good. I don't want you to be mad. No one should get mad.... it's not nice. I think it's scary when people yell...I don't like it."

Tea walks over to him and hugs him "I'm not mad Tom. I could never be mad at you. "

Todd closes his eyes at her warmth and love. It surrounds him and fills him with sensations he has never known before. Not like this, not so completely.

Tea breaks away saying, "Let's go downstairs now and get ready for Viki and Sam. Didn't you say Blair and Starr were coming over sometime too?"

Reluctantly Todd lets go of Tea and replies "Yup, I don't know when, but they're all coming."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Viki and Sam are outside of the penthouse door talking. Viki asks, "So Sam.What was the latest report from the doctor?"

Sam shakes his head " Well he says that we are a long way from reintegration with these alters.Even though Todd is sometimes appearing, he is basically unaware of what all the others do and still seems uninterested in talking about what happened with his father."

Viki shakes her head " This could take a very long time. I wonder how long Tea will hang in for? It took me years and years to even realize the depth of my problem."

Sam puts his arm around Viki " Listen Viki… from what I can see Tea is not going anywhere. She loves him and she is sticking by him."

Trying to compose herself Viki nodds "Yes, of course you are right. I worry so about him. I know what he is going through and it just breaks my heart..." she is close to tears " I just want him to be whole again. I want him to have a chance at a normal life. He's my brother and I...I love him."

Sam consoles Viki with " He knows you love him Viki, and he knows he's got me and Tea. He also has Starr. With all this support how can he not get better?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doorbell rings and Tea walks over to answer the door. She walks by the coffee table and spots the tape on the table. She absentmindedly thinks to herself that she will have to listen to that as soon as she gets a chance to.Tea opens the door with a huge smile for Sam and Viki.

"Hi, come in. Todd's...I mean _Tom_ is in the kitchen. He'll be out in a minute."

Viki hugs Tea and asks, "How is he? Any change at all?"

Tea looks down " Not really Viki. I had a chance to see Todd for a while last night. He awoke with terrible nightmares. It was awful but he seems just fine this morning."

Sam says " Don't forget he has an appointment for this afternoon with his doctor."

"I'm not going to forget Sam. I want him to get better just as much as you do. So are you taking him or am I?"

Just then there is another ring of the doorbell and excited giggling that can be heard outside of the front door.

All three of them smile and Viki says "I wonder _who_ that could be?"

Laughing Tea walks to the door and looking back whispers loudly "Don't forget that Todd is just _'Dad' _whenever Starr is around. Okay?"

Sam and Viki nod in agreement.

Tea opens the door and an excited bundle of energy bursts through the door exclaiming loudly "_Daddy_! ...Daddy where _are_ you?"

Todd makes a dramatic leap into the living room from the kitchen

"Super dad is here..." he makes flying motions throughout the room swooping down on Starr picking her up in his arms and twirling her through the air. Her delighted giggles fill the room. 

Blair looks skeptically but fondly at Todd's antics.

"Hi all, I have a few errands I have to run is it okay to leave Starr here?"

Sam walks over to Blair "Anything I can help with?"

Smiling softly at Sam Blair replies "No, just some stuff I have to do for Dorian. Will I see you later tonight?"

Sam pulls her to him and kisses her "You bet you will beautiful."

Blair returns his kiss and lovingly squeezes his hand "Okay then.... _it's a date_."

Starr wriggles out of Todd's arms and runs over to Blair.

"Mommy, don't go.... stay with me.... please"

Blair kneels down and hugs Starr 

"I won't be gone long. I'll come back for you. It's okay sweetheart."

Starr pleads, " I want you to stay Mommy "

Sighing Blair looks up at Todd 

"Well.... okay. Just for a little while though. Mommy has things she promised Auntie Dorian she would help with...okay?"

Beaming from ear to ear Starr jumps up and down "Goodie...." she hugs Blair again and then runs to Tea 

"Tee, do you have cookies?"

Smiling affectionately at Starr, Tea says "I sure do...come right this way "

Blair studies Todd and says, "So who am I speaking with today?"

Todd gives Blair a quick fierce look and immediately turns on his goofy smile "Me....who else?"

Nodding "Ah.... _Tom_... how's it going?"

Looking innocently around "Okay I guess. I wish Shorty could be here all the time but I guess she might get confused, so that's okay."

Tea and Starr come back into the room and Starr has found her tape player. She is proudly holding it in one hand and a cookie

in the other. 

"Look Daddy, I found my 'corder' "

Smiling at her Todd says, " I like taping stuff too, it's fun"

Sam looks at Todd and says "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Todd nods in agreement. Tea and Viki walk over to the kitchen to discuss the upcoming doctors appointment.

Blair looks at Sam with Todd and decides she needs to talk with him for a moment and then looks at Starr and says, "Honey.... we have some stuff to talk about. Why don't you go upstairs and play with some of your toys for just a little while...okay?"

Starr kisses Blair on the cheek and happily skips away. Blair turns away and no one sees Starr as she notices the tape on the coffee table and picks it up to bring it with her to her room.

A few moments later everyone in the room is deep in the conversation when Starr comes running down the stairs all excited.

"Daddy...daddy.... listen..._it's you_!"

Everybody turns around as Starr pushes the play button on the recorder and Todd's voice on the tape reverberates throughout the room.

"_It's just a game. There never was Tom and there never will be, and thank god.... I hate him, pathetic little runt. No... I am what I am...I always was and I always will be Todd Manning_"

Starr pushes the stop button." See Daddy...did you hear it?"

Todd stands in stunned silence as four sets of eyes turn towards him.


	3. Promises - Part Three

PROMISES-PART THREE

The silence that fills the room is deafening. Starr looks with concern at the adults around her and then cheerfully adds

"Mommy...do you want to hear you too?" 

Blair's face is slowly draining of color as she watches her daughter push on the play button. The sound of Blair's voice echoes throughout the room and snapping back into action Blair charges across the room towards Starr.

"That's _enough_ now honey, we've heard enough."

Sam, frowning, walks towards Blair and Starr.

"I don't know if I've heard enough yet..." he looks at Blair with deadly calm "..._Blair_."

Trying to maintain her composure she attempts to take the recorder away from Starr, but Sam steps in front of her and kneels down beside Starr.

With a gentle smile he asks, "Would it be okay if I listen to your tape for a little while Starr? I think your Mommy would like to take you with her to see your Auntie Dorian." he turns to Blair with an intense look " _Wouldn't_ you Blair?"

Blair is trembling slightly and with a shaky grip takes Starr's hand "Sure, come on Starr. Let's go see Auntie...okay?"

Starr struggles and runs to Todd throwing her arm around his leg, while still holding the tape recorder "Daddy.... do I _have_ to go? Can't I stay with you?"

Todd is still trying to catch his breath from the absolute horror of what has just happened. He looks down at his little girl in stunned silence and then finally pulls himself together enough to lean down and hug her.

"You go Shorty...go ahead.... it's okay..." Starr looks at Todd with concern 

"You _sure_ Daddy?" her bottom lip is trembling at the tension she feels in the room.

Closing his eyes, he takes her in his arms and hugs her tightly

"Daddy loves you, don't you ever forget it. You got that Shorty?"

A single tear trickles down her cheek and Todd gently wipes it away and kisses her softly on her forehead. "Everything will be okay. You go with Mommy now"

Starr hugs Todd with all her might and kisses him back "Okay Daddy.... love you."

Todd stands up and watches her run to Blair. He whispers, "Love you too"

Starr shyly hands over the recorder to Sam and then takes Blair's hand.

Blair risks a glance at Sam who bruskly says "I'll talk with you later."

A silent pleading message in her eyes unanswered by Sam, Blair turns and starts to leave with Starr. She looks back once more at Todd with an expression of sympathy.

Todd hasn't had the courage to look at the three remaining people in the room.

He slowly lifts his gaze and his eyes come to rest on Tea first. She is standing in disbelief. She has a look of confusion across her face as she looks at Todd.

He sees as awareness starts seeping into her consciousness, and her face slowly turns a _deathly_ shade of white.

Tea feels enormous waves of nausea attacking her and she covers her mouth as the enormity of what she has just heard hits her.

She whispers "Oh god..._no_....I- I think I 'm going to be sick...no..." Tea turns and runs towards the bathroom. Todd starts to follow her but Sam steps in front of him.

"Where do you think _you're_ going _PAL_ " the last word being spit out bitterly.

Todd backs away from Sam "Back off Sam.I _mean_ it..."

Sam laughs sarcastically "Back off?Naaaa.... I don't _think_ so _buddy_."

Sam walks up and puts his face up close to Todd "So you pulled it off did you? Aren't you _just _the cleverest little..." he grabs

Todd's shirt, pulling him and shaking him as he yells "**_bastard_**!"

Todd violently pushes Sam away and fiercely yells "Get _off_ me Sam. I _mean_ it...."

Sam throws his hands up in the air and paces across the room "Damn it...damn _you_ Todd. I really believed you." Sam turns away and for the first time looks at Viki. She is standing watching everything. Her face is still in a state of bewilderment. Todd looks over at her and then turns away ashamed. Viki walks over to him as if she is sleepwalking. Her movements are unnatural and forced.

She whispers to him "It's _not_ true. Tell me Todd, look at me and tell me it's not _true_..."

Todd is unable to face her and she tries taking his arm to turn him around and he brushes her off. He walks over to the window and leans his forehead against it with his eyes closed and his hands on either side of his head against the glass.

Viki follows him "Todd, _please_...." her voice is trembling with anxiety.

"I know you would never do that to me. I _know_ it.... _don't I_?"

She grabs his arm and starts to shake him slightly as her voice rises in intensity "Todd, you _wouldn't _fake something like this.

Not something so terrible for me..."

As she still doesn't get a response, she backs away slowly, "_My god_..." her eyes fill with tears of fury, "How _could_ you.... how could you _do_ that?"

Todd stands up straight and covers his ears as he yells "Shut up...just _shut_ up...what do you know?" he walks directly to Viki

"You don't know Viki. You _don't. _I couldn't do it.... I _couldn't_ go to jail.... I just couldn't."

Viki's face fills with resentment "So it's all about you and to _hell _with everyone else...I guess I've been wrong about you all these years. I even defended you to my own son. He quit his job because I believed you over him."

Sam walks over too "I ignored my son sometimes and came running every time I possibly could because I thought you _might_ need me...Well pal, you really had me fooled. I bet you got a _really _good laugh at our expense didn't you?"

Todd frowns and shakes his head "_No_, I never meant it like..."

Tea walks into the room and joins Sam and Viki. Her face is drained of color and she looks devastated.

She asks Todd "What _did _you mean then. What did you want from me?" she adds sadly "I don't get it...I _don't_.... I don't understand_… why_?"

Todd looks dumbfounded "_WHY_?Isn't it _obvious_...350 _years_ in _jail _ring a bell for you?"

Tea walks over to him and scream " _NOT THAT_...why did you lie to us?Why didn't you trust us to help you?We did everything we could for you and all you can do is lie to us."

Todd laughs sarcastically "Oh yeah.... there's that _nasty_ trust word again. " Todd leans forward in Tea's face and says, "I was really feeling the love as you said I should be prosecuted to the full extent of the law.... lots of _trust_ there Tea"

Todd turns viciously to Sam "AND _you_. You _traitor_...you _promised _me. You promised I would _never_ have to talk about that night and you were going to tell...." Todd turns away abruptly.

Sam watches Todd closely and walks up to him "Tell what Todd?"

Todd's face is filled with fury as he spits out "You know what Sam. You know it _and_ you were going to use it. I told you I _never_ want to talk about it "

" It? There _is_ a name for it Todd. There is a name for it and you had better learn to say it if you ever want to get better."

Todd pulls at his hair in his absolute need to escape this conversation, he charges across the room throwing everything in his path around. Tea and Viki back away, but Sam follows him.

"Come on Todd.... _say it_...say it right out loud..."

Todd stops and twirls around and grabs Sam by the collar "What for? It won't change a damn thing.... _nothing_."

Sam looks at him calmly "You don't know that Todd. It _might_ change _everything_."

Todd lets go of Sam and walks back over to the window "Nothing can ever change what happened that night..._nothing._ " he turns back and looks at Viki with sorrow "I didn't mean to hurt you. I _didn't_ but..." he closes his eyes.

Viki walks over looking devastated "Todd you _had_ to know how this pretense would hurt me. You of all people...you that went through the same thing I did. You had to know."

Todd clenches his teeth and furiously says "It was different for you Viki. Sometimes I wish.... I wish I could have been someone else that night. I tried _really_ hard.... you know...to _try _and forget it.I thought if I could really be Tom or Rod.... I thought I could escape jail...I _thought_ I could.... _somehow_ let some other part of me be the one he did that to. I wanted it to be someone else that hid under the covers every night hoping he wouldn't come to my room_… but_...." wearily Todd wipes away a tear as he screams at Viki "it _was_ me..._not_ a Pete or a Tom or a Rod..." then barely in a whisper "...it was _me_ that my father finally _raped_ that night."

With a tiny gasp Tea covers her face to try and stifle her sob of despair as she watches Todd relive this moment. There are tears in Viki's eyes as she reaches for Todd.

Just then Blair bursts back in through the penthouse front door. 

"Todd, you've _got_ to get out of here. Max just called me to let me know how happy he was that he gave a copy of that tape

to the police and they are on their way here right now."

Absolute terror fills Todd's face and he rushes to the door.

Just as he reaches it he turns back to look at Sam and Viki " I am sorry..._I wish_.... I don't know what but...." he turns to Tea with a pleading look and says softly"_Come with me_...."

Tea looks at him so confused not knowing what to do. Who is he now then? If there never _was _a Tom or Rod or Pete_.... who_ is he?

Todd sees her indecision and whispers " I have to go...it's now or never Delgado.

Tea shakes her head and says "I...I can't...I just _can't_...."

Todd closes his eyes and takes a deep breath then says "Good bye.... I love you Tea."

He looks at Blair with a weary little smile "Thanks for the millionth time and give my love to Starr.

" 

Todd glances back once last time as if to memorize the faces of those he loves and then disappears out the door.


	4. Promises - Part Four

PROMISES – PART FOUR

Todd dashes down the stairs taking three to four steps at a time, his heart pounding furiously as he seeks refuge. He barges through the basement door and leans back against the wall desperately trying to catch his breath. He looks frantically both ways and runs over behind a concrete barrier and slides down to the floor. Closing his eyes he curses silently to himself. I was so close. **_DAMN IT_**. The agony of his situation is written clearly on his face and then panic as he looks down at the ankle monitor. NO....I've got to get this off. Looking around the underground parking area he spots the maintenance room and quickly goes over to find that the door is locked. He kicks the door in frustration realizing his time is running out. If he can make it to his car maybe there will be something he can use in there. Ducking down Todd runs between the vehicles until he reaches his car. Reaching into his pocket he remembers where his keys are right where he left them..._in his bedroom_. Anger and fear build to a boiling point as Todd holds back a scream of frustration. _Okay Manning.... it's not like you haven't done this before. Let's go... _Todd looks once more at his car and then up in the direction of his penthouse. His penthouse where Tea is...where Sam and Viki are...where his life is...no....where his life _was_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tea paces back and forth crossing her arms over her midsection in a tight aching grip. Blair watches Tea and then lifts up her hand to look at her watch and she begins a countdown. 

"Ten...nine...eight..."

Tea looks at Blair with exasperation. Viki and Sam look perplexed.

Tea snaps, "What the hell _are _you doing Blair?"

Blair looks at her innocently, "Isn't it obvious Tea?"

Tea runs her hands through her hair pulling at it.

" _NOT NOW_ Blair.... I'm _NOT _in the mood for games, especially yours!"

"Give me a break Tea...everyone in this room knows that within the next five minutes you are going to go running out that door after Todd, but looks like you're going to be too late." Blair gives Tea a snide look " _Figures_…"

Tea gives Blair a searing look as she runs over to get her purse.

"God I hope I'm not too late..." Tea looks back at Viki and Sam " I have to go. I _have_ to..."

They nod in understanding. Tea runs to the door, wildly throwing it open and runs straight into the chest of John Sykes.

"Whoa...where are you going in such a hurry?"

Tea looks up at John speechless searching for the right words.

"Uh, you surprised me..." Tea tries for a feeble smile " I was just going out to pick up a few things."

John nods suspiciously as does Hank when he steps out from behind John.

"Well Tea...I've got some bad news for you. I'm afraid we have direct evidence that your husband is faking. We've come to arrest him."

Tea backs up thinking furiously how to cover for Todd.

"I...I don't know what you mean. His doctor confirmed he has DID..." she looks back at Viki just in time to see Sam slipping the cassette into his pocket.".... Isn't that _right_ Viki?"

Viki has hastily composed herself and walks over calmly "Yes, the diagnosis was final. I see no reason what so ever to question it. What possible evidence could you have?"

Hank whips out a cassette " We have Mr. Manning's confession in his own words - in his _own _voice.Not some alter."

John steps into the room followed by Hank and two uniformed policemen.

John apologetically says to Viki " We have no reason to doubt to validity of this tape and we _need_ to see Mr. Manning right now. He's to be remanded into immediate custody."

Hank points the officers in the direction of the stairs and Tea runs in front of them

"No...._please_...let me go get him. Please...Hank…"

Looking doubtful Hank shrugs and then with a sigh "Well, it's not like he can go anywhere from the penthouse windows so...okay. But make it quick."

Tea breathes a sigh of relief and as she walks back looks at Viki and Sam with desperation.

Sam pats her on the shoulder as she walks by and then tells Hank"As Todd's lawyer I need to accompany Mrs. Manning when she speaks with her husband. "

Hank nods "That's fine Sam, let's just get this over with."

They silently enter Todd's bedroom and close the door behind them. Tea turns to Sam in frenzied panic sputtering whispered cries "Sam....oh god...Sam _what _are we going to do?"

Sam paces around shaking his head "I don't know Tea.... but we have to decide really fast. Hank won't wait."

Tea takes Sam's hand seeking assurance "Do you think he's had enough time to get away?"

Sam sighs "Tea you 're forgetting about something...."

Looking even more frantic Tea asks "_What_?"

Solemnly Sam replies "The ankle monitor "

Unable to contain her fear Tea starts crying "Damn.... I should have gone with him. I was just so afraid. Sam you understand don't you?"

Nodding "Oh yes. I understand perfectly. Todd is a man that can make you want to kill him one moment and cry for him the next. Yes Tea, I understand."

Tea reaches down to softly touch the pillow that just last night she had watched Todd sleep on. She picks it up and buries her face in it trying to breath in the very essence of Todd...as if somehow he might magically appear if she wishes hard enough. A loud banging at the door startles Tea out of her trance and she drops the pillow. Hank walks in abruptly looking around the room "_Where is he_?" frowning John walks in saying "Well he has to be in the area. Our monitor shows that he is still somewhere here."

Coming back to her senses Tea says, "We were just coming down to tell you that Todd is gone. We were so shocked. I mean I couldn't believe it. How did he get by us like that?"

Hank immediately pulls out his cell phone and places an APB on Todd directing all officers that he should be considered possibly armed and definitely dangerous.

Listening to Hank an idea occurs to Tea and she asks to hear the tape.

In the living room everyone sits quietly as the tape comes to an end and John presses the stop button on the cassette player. Blair sits watching Sam for any sign of what he thinks about all this. It was clear that Todd threatened her on the tape. But would that matter?

Tea takes a deep breath and turning her back away from Hank and John while facing Sam and Viki she gives them a wink before she screams"THAT B@STARD...I should have _known_ what a creep he was. I want you to find him and lock him away for EVER. I hate him and I never want to see him again...when you need me to testify...I'll _be _there."

Looking somewhat taken aback Hank starts to agree with her but then Viki stands up "Well.... I never thought I would say this but.... Tea's right. I've been wrong about Todd all along. I thought I seen something good in him... but if he can use me like this..." Viki appears to try to compose herself then adds " As far as I'm concerned I don't have a brother...and I _never _want to see him again either."

Sam stands up "He used us.... everyone of us. He made complete fools of us and I don't think I can ever forgive him for this. When you catch him, make sure you get him a new lawyer. I'm _done _with Todd Manning "

Hank nods "Well, sorry about that folks. I can see this has hit you all hard. That's Todd, he's a miserable.... well let's not worry about that for now. Right now my only concern is finding him and putting him away for the full 350 years he has coming to him."

Blair is still sitting trying to rationalize what the heck those three are up to. Something was up, no doubt about it, but what?

Hank and John prepare to leave and John says, "Now I'm sure I don't have to remind you of the charges you will face if it is shown you are helping Todd in any way."

Viki,Sam and Tea look innocently at him and Tea says "No worry there. Todd Manning is a monster. I think we all agree on that now. " Sam and Viki both nod. Viki adds, " I was wrong about him and I'm not making that same mistake again."

Seemingly satisfied Hank is halfway out the door when his cell phone rings.

"What, that's great. I'll be right there."

Todd's loved ones try not to look too concerned as Hank says "Well, we've located the signal for the ankle monitor and we should have Todd in custody within the hour"

Forced smiles all around as Sam says "Well that's one less thing to worry about." he looks at the other three " I guess it's time for us to get out of here. Nothing left for us here now is there?"

Hank smiles proudly "See the justice system does work sometimes. I'll notify you as soon as we have him in custody."

Nonchalantly Tea says "_Whatever_.... I have some errands to run and a life to get back to living again."

Hank and John leave and as soon as they are gone Blair whirls around and yells, "Does someone want to tell ME what is going on?"

Sam walks over to her " Yes Blair why don't you tell us what's going on. It seems like you've known for quite a while"

Blair softly says, " He's Starr's daddy. I _couldn't _be the one responsible for putting him in jail. Hate me if you want to...but I just couldn't do it."

Sam frowns at her but softens his look with" Blair, I don't hate you but we could have taken a whole different approach with Todd if we had known the truth. Now I fear we will never know. I can't see Todd giving up peacefully.... _can you_?"

Tea whispers "Don't say that Sam...._please_...."

Blair glances at Tea "You know Sam's right."

Tea walks over to Viki " What are we going to do? _Help me_ Viki. Help me help him."

Viki puts an arm around Tea. "Tea, I think we only have one thing left that we can do...pray."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the sirens screaming their way throughout the night sky the three police cars come to a screeching halt outside of the alley. Hank jumps out and runs over to meet with John. John is looking quite excited as he says "We've narrowed it down to this alley here...we've been tracking the monitor and we are just moments away from an arrest."

Hank frowns "Just be careful. Manning isn't stupid and I don't think he's going to just come in willingly. Don't forget for a minute just how dangerous Todd Manning is."

John just looks more excited " No way is Manning getting out of this.... no way."

The police officers take cover as one officer watching the tracking device whispers loudly

"Here he comes.... get ready."

The police officers as well as Hank and John get into the classic shoot to kill positions. The tension mounts as they each hold a collective breath waiting for whatever moves Todd Manning has planned for them. There is a sudden shuffle and a darting shadow fleeting towards them as the monitor comes into clear sight. The officers all stand up and lower their guns. Hank yelps in frustration as a small cat wanders out of the alley...with the ankle monitor around its neck.


	5. Promises - Part Five

PROMISES-PART FIVE

Todd drags himself behind some crates on the loading dock. His lungs are filled with fire from running so long...grimacing in pain from his throbbing ankle he glances down at his ankle noticing that it is swelling noticeably with each passing moment. Swearing under his breath he berates himself for using Pete to freak out the doc. Who knows what charges they had against him now? Knowing this town probably something for 700 years this time..._Damn......if he hadn't been so impatient to convince the doctors they wouldn't have considered keeping the ankle monitor on him.....if he had waited and went for a trial instead of letting the charges be dropped...or if he had only met the old man before he took that wrench to the monitor.....if.....if.....if.....what's the use questioning it now?_ Sliding further back into the shadows Todd leans back against the wall struggling to stay alert.His eyes are burning with fatigue and he closes them for just a moment. The second his eyes close the image of a familiar face appears to him. _Tea_. He allows himself the luxury of imagining her as she was the last time they made love.He can almost taste her... the vision of her in his mind is so clear and her voice is ...Todd sits up slightly thinking of the last time he heard her voice. He had taken a dangerous chance and called her. _Stupid_ thing to do, when would he ever learn? He can't seriously expect any of them to ever forgive him.... they are lost to him _now_ but he just had to try one more time. Unfortunately, for all his trouble all he got was her voice mail.He allows himself a small smile at the thought of _'Cat_' with the monitor on._Hehehe_I bet that really choked up all those cops. Another dagger of pain shoots up his leg and he tries a different position, which seems to help. 

Todd thinks back to his first meeting with 'Cat'.

Todd had run as far away from the penthouse as his lungs would allow, but he knew with the monitor on it didn't matter how far he ran..._they would find him_. He ducked in and out of alleys looking for something, anything to help get this damn thing off!In one of the alleys he found a discarded wrench near a broken window. Shaking his head in disgust he thought to himself.... _great.... a wrench_.... just what I'd need if I had a plumbing problem. Oh what the hell, it's better than nothing.Todd took the wrench and gingerly at first starting tapping at the monitor.He began using bolder strikes without success. His frustration and fear building he used every bit of strength he had left.... and missed - hitting his ankle instead.Desperately holding in his howl of pain he hopped around for a bit and then threw the wrench away in a fury. Frantically searching around, Todd spotted what looked like an iron rod of some sort and thought _why not_?He sat down and placed the rod in between his ankle and the monitor and proceeded to try and force it off.After numerous attempts Todd also threw away the rod.He ankle was definitely in _bad_ shape now.Taking a deep breath Todd realized that there was no hope left. That _was_ it.... the end. The cops shouldn't have too much trouble tracking him down now.He leaned his head forward in defeat and was startled by the sudden appearance of a very proud looking cat.The cat sauntered its way over to him and presented itself proudly waiting for some attention. Todd looked in disbelief at his new companion. 

He reached over and petted the cat, which was all the invitation the cat needed.Loudly purring she leapt onto Todd's lap and snuggled right up to him.Shaking his head back and forth Todd started to laugh softly...at how_ ludicrous_ this situation was he started laughing even louder. 

"Cat...Cat...where are you?" 

Startled Todd jumped up and looked for a hiding place. The cat let out a very indignant shriek at this treatment and before Todd could move a very old man came into the alley.

"There you are you_ naughty_ girl..." the old man stopped when he seen Todd.He looked at Todd sizing him up and watched as the cat continued to rub against Todd's leg looking for more attention.Todd winced as the cat touched his ankle. 

"So Cat, you have a new friend?"

Todd was frozen wondering what to do. The old man walked up slowly to him and picked up his cat.Looking down at Todd's leg he saw that there was blood on his pant leg. The ankle monitor was barely but still clearly visible.

Todd seen that the old man was looking at his leg and he considered running again but was so weary. _What threat could this old man and cat be_? 

"So give this old man one reason _not_ to call the police."

Todd attempted a threatening look but leant back against the wall and sadly said, " Can't even think of one."

The old man came up close to Todd and looked him straight in the eye looking for something.Nodding to himself he said, "Come with me" 

Surprised Todd asked "Come with you where...why _should_ I go with you when you can't even think of a better name for your cat than 'Cat'?" 

The old man gave Todd a stern look "Why shouldn't you come with me when it looks as if I'm the only one you've got ?" 

Suspiciously Todd asked "Why? ...Why would you want to help me? I'm a complete stranger to you." 

"Because you need help. That's why." 

"You're kidding.... right?"

Frustrated the old man said, "I think the police should be here soon. So you want to wait here for them?"

Getting the point Todd limped towards the old man and with a shaky sigh said "Fine then..."he looked at the cat and added "_ lead the way Cat_" 

The old man put an arm around Todd to help him walk "My name is Henry..."

Trying not to put much weight on the old man Todd started to say, "My name is..."

The old man interrupted him with "Shhhh....I_ know_ who you are. We will talk later. Now we get you someplace where I can take that off you."

Henry led Todd through a couple of alleys until they came to a very battered old door that he gingerly opened with an equally old key. 

Inside was a _different_ story. The room was filled with life… pictures and paintings on every wall. Todd looked around in wonder. Most of the pictures were of a very beautiful young woman. 

Henry saw Todd admiring the pictures and said "My wife. She is long gone now but she lives on_ here_" and he covered his heart. "Come...sit over here."

Bewildered Todd sat down on the sofa and carefully placed his ankle in the most comfortable position he could find. 

Henry said "Wait a minute...I'll be right back."

He returned a moment later with an official looking assortment of tools. Todd looked questioningly at this selection of tools. 

"You do this much?"

Laughing heartily Henry replied "Locksmith by trade.... painter by heart." 

Within moments Henry had removed the ankle monitor and carefully checked out Todd's ankle.He called Cat over and lovingly stroked his long time friend.

"I have a favor to ask of you Cat...here try this on for size."

The cat looked somewhat indignant at having the collar placed on her but it was light and not cumbersome. Looking very pleased with himself Henry smiled at Todd.

"Shall we send Cat out for a stroll? What do you think?"

Todd's face broke out in a genuine smile "And who says that _dog_s are a man's best friend...."

Laughing Henry walked with Cat over to the front door and gently put her outside. When he returned he stopped by a drawer and removed a first aid kit.

Todd watched Henry's movements closely. The old man sat on a stool in front of Todd and carefully began tending to Todd's ankle.

"Why are you helping me? ..._How do you know me_? I'd think knowing who I am would make you want to _run_ the other way. _Most_ people do."

Henry was intent on his task when he started to explain.

"One of the few pleasures I still have is at Sunset Park. I could sit there all day. I _love_ to watch the children play. Their laughter is like music to my ears and their joy for life _fills_ me with such happiness."

Todd started to understand." My daughter loves that park."

Looking up Henry said "I have watched you with that little girl for a very long time now. _Such love_......it is a _good_ thing. I look in your eyes and I see your heart and it is _good_too."

Stunned, Todd was reminded of Starr. He closed his eyes seeking composure but the emptiness of her loss was overwhelming and the kindness of this old man was _reaching deep inside him_.

Henry seen Todd's distress and patted him on the hand.

"Do not despair.... you _are_ in her heart always.She is part of you and you part of her. _Nobody_ can take that away from you.... ever."

Todd wipes away a tear and stands up carefully.

"I don't know how I can ever ...I'm _not_ very good at thank- you's, but ....thank you." 

Henry smiled fondly at him "That was a fine thank you and you are welcome. You can stay for a while and rest if you like " 

Shaking his head Todd said "No....you've done enough. I have to be _somewhere_..." Todd looked at his watch " and I don't have much time left to get there. I don't want to get you in trouble." 

Todd walked over to the back door and Henry followed and said, "What can they do to an old man like me? "

Henry held his hand out to Todd and Todd shook hands with him 

"Henry.... _thank you_."

"Todd...._ I hope you find a second chance somewhere_." 

After that last statement he had left and _now_ here he sits. Todd feels a pang thinking of that conversation with Tea on the way to Niagara Falls. Second Chance..._is there such a place_? He stands up in the darkness and starts once more on his journey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tea continues her pacing driving everyone in the room crazy. 

"Could you just sit still for even _one_ minute Tea?" asks Blair

Tea just looks at Blair and says "Oh _shut up_ Blair" and continues her pacing.

"Why? Why haven't we heard anything? This is driving me crazy."

Blair rolls her eyes "I guess there is _nothing_ to hear yet Tea." 

The phone rings and Tea makes a mad dash across the room nearly tripping in her anxiety. "Hello..." 

Tea listens silently for a moment and then says "WHAT… _a cat_?" 

Sam,Viki and Blair look flabbergasted.

Tea says, "Well okay...thanks for letting us know.... bye."

Tea is so quiet that Blair yells out "For god's sake...._ NOW_ she's quiet. What happened Tea?"

Tea looks at them and starts to giggle quietly at first and then she bursts into a full-blown attack. Stunned at her behavior Sam quickly walks over" Is everything okay Tea? "

Tea is trying to compose herself " They.... they found the.... they found..."

She is helpless with laughter again...which is slowly turning to tears. 

Viki is truly concerned now "Tea.... calm down and tell us"

Tea sinks down onto the sofa." They found the ankle monitor."

Blair looks impatiently at Tea "AND...." 

Tea adds" Todd wasn't wearing it....._a cat was_"

Sam sits beside Tea "So he managed to get away then?"

Nodding at Sam she looks away to hide the feelings at war inside her - happiness that he had escaped and deep sorrow that she would never see him again. 

Tea looks around the penthouse and stands up. 

"I...I can't stay here.... I have to go for a walk and get away or something. I just hope he's okay. I _hope_...." but she can't finish the statement.

Sam and Viki nod in agreement. Viki walks over and hugs Tea. 

"You go and try to get some rest. There is nothing you can do now anyways."

Closing her eyes in misery Tea says "_Don't I know it_."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tea arrives at her Palace suite and doesn't even bother to put on the lights. What for? There is nothing to look at that she wants to see anymore. There is nothing left. _Todd took part of her with him that she will never get back_. Rubbing her eyes Tea sees there is a message waiting on her answering machine.... wearily she thinks to herself.... who cares? It suddenly occurs to her that it might be news of Todd. With a trembling hand she pushes the play button on the machine and hears the deep rich timbre of Todd's voice filling the room.

"_Tea..."_


End file.
